Pet Doll Story
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: (Jack x Young) (Got7 Couple) / Hybrid yang diselamatkan untuk dijual lagi oleh pembisnis muda dari pet doll yang memiliki jiwa bisnis yang angkuh. namun bagaimana jika keberadaan sang hybrid mengubah cara pandangnya ? / CHAP 3 UPDATE / mind to review? /
1. That night

_**as my name is Poison**_

 _ **so can I take your time a bit ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Peliharaan ? mahluk cacat ?**_

 _ **Lalu kenapa aku disini ?**_

 _ **Kenapa saat malam itu kau tidak membiarkan ku saja dimakan anjing liar ?**_

 _ **Kenapa kau seperti ini ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

 _Suara petir menyambar dengan kuatnya, seorang hybrid berlindung dibalik kardus yang sudah menjadi rumahnya beberapa bulan ini, ia beruntung sudah menutupinya dengan plastik bekas dan membuatnya tetap kering dan kokoh untuk dirinya berteduh._

 _Ekornya melingkar dilehernya berusaha membuat tubuhnya hangat. Sebuah minuman bekas dan roti basi yang menjadi makan malamnya. Setidaknya ini lebih mengenyangkan daripada diam dan menunggu seseorang mengasihaninya._

 _Kalung lusuh bewarna merah masih terpasang dilehernya. Kilauan sorot lampu menyinari kalungnya. '_ _ **Wang'S pet. Jackson**_ _' seekor anjing husky yang umur hybridnya sekitar 23tahun. Ia dibuang begitu saja begitu keluarga Wang mengetahui jika Jackson tidak bisa memiliki keturunan._

 _Jackson mendongak, ia memperhatikan langit malam yang menangis dengan keras. Hybrid itu berfikir jika kardus yang ia gunakan sudah saatnya ganti. Musim hujan bulan ini tidak mampu ditahan dengan kardus lusuhnya._

 _Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri membayangkan ada secangkir susu hangat dan selimut yang menemaninya malam ini. Ia berdecih sembari tersenyum sinis. "kau pelacur bodoh.." umpatnya dan menunduk, memejamkan matanya._

 _Uang dari hasil jual dirinya semalam hanya cukup untuk makan 3 hari dan setelahnya ia harus melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Namun dengan berdirinya sebuah Pet Doll. Ia hanya berharap ada ahjussi mabuk yang bersedia memakainya._

 _Untuk apa dia hidup , Jackson masih menanyakannya…._

 _Kenapa ia tidak bunuh diri saja , Jackson masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya…_

 _Dan mengapa ia hidup seperti ini.. ia menyalahkan takdir…_

 _ **_-o0o-_**_

Jackson berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang sembari membenahi syal hitam yang ia gunakan setiap hari. Ia menuju sebuah toilet umum dan masuk , beruntung ditempat ini ada untuk mandi dan ia segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya, membasahi tubuhnya dan membersihkan seadanya. Ia merasakan nyeri dipinggul dan pantatnya, bekas gigitan dan cakaran masih terasa perih.

Selesai itu ia kembali memakai pakaiannya, berjalan keluar. Sembari memikirkan ingin makan apa, hari ini dia punya uang yang lumayan. Dan dia ingin makan sedikit daging. Akhirnya Jackson memutuskan datang ke sebuah kedai, ia memesan seporsi daging panggang dan tersenyum cerah begitu pesanannya selesai.

"aah.. laparnya , aku ingin cepat pulang dan makan." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dan mempercepat langkahnya. Hari sudah malam dan biasanya para anjing liar berkeliaran dengan tidak terkendali. Oleh sebab itu ia memilih ada dibawah lampu jalan. Meskipun ia juga sejenis anjing tapi ia tetap kalah pada pejantan hewan karena nalurinya. Bisa saja dia dijadikan santapan para anjing.

"Woof !"

"sial !" Jackson melihat kebelakang dan ada sekitar 4 anjing liar menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya. Ada banyak busa keluar dari sela moncot mereka. Tanpa banyak waktu ia segera berlari sembari memeluk dagingnya. Ia berlari melewati rute yang susah, melompati bangku dan parit lebar. Hingga diujung sebuah taman seekor anjing menubruk kakinya dan Jackson jatuh ke tanah.

"argh ! menjauh kalian anjing bodoh !" Jackson masih bertahan memeluk dagingnya dan para anjing itu sudah mengigiti pembungkusnya, berusaha menariknya dari dekapan Jackson. Hingga seekor anjing mengigit salah satu kaki Jackson.

"aakhh !" Jackson mendorong kepala hewan itu tapi saat tangannya terulur seekor anjing lainnya mengigit tangannya. Jackson menarik tangannya namun hewan itu tidak berniat melepasnya.

Pandangannya melihat daging panggangnya sudah jatuh berserakan ke tanah namun para anjing tidak melepaskannya. Seekor anjing lainnya mencakar wajah Jackson dan mengigit telinga hybridnya hingga rasanya Jackson tidak perlu tindik lagi.

"lepaskan ! tolong ! tolong akuu.." Jackson berteriak kesakitan, ia sadar jika para manusia terlalu angkuh pada mahluk seperti dirinya. Ia melihat seseorang melintas didepannya. "h-hey tolong aku.. ku mohon.. aku tidak tahan.. aakhh !" Jackson merasakan seekor anjing lainnya sudah menginjak ekornya dan mengigit pundaknya.

Terkunci , Jackson tidak bisa bergerak , anjing yang mengigit kakinya sudah berusaha menarik dan mengoyak daging dikakinya. Keempat anjing itu sudah siap memakannya hingga kemudian Jackson yang sudah pasrah untuk mati mendengar suara keras.

BBANG !

BBANG !

BBANG !

BBANG !

Jackson menyadari jika itu adalah suara tembakan. Ia membuka mata dan para anjing itu tergeletak. Dengan tubuh berlubang ditempat yang berbeda. Jackson segera menjauh meski terpincang ia melihat miris makanannya yang terbuang sia-sia. Saat tangannya berusaha mengaisnya sesosok tangan menarik tangannya.

Jackson mengangkat matanya dan melihat pemuda yang menarik tangannya, pemuda dengan masker hitamnya, ia menyimpan pistolnya ke sakunya dan dIa menatap Jackson dengan aneh.

"kau hampir mati dan kau masih memikirkan sampah ini ?" tanyanya dengan sengit. Pemuda itu menggunakan masker hitam dan menutupi setengah wajahnya dan topi yang ia gunakan juga membuat Jackson tidak yakin bagaimana rupa orang itu.

"ini bukan sampah.. aku berterima kasih , tuan untuk mau membantu ku, " Jackson menunduk sopan dan kemudian kembali berusaha meraih sisa makanannya.

"apa kau hewan liar ? kemana tuan mu ? apa hanya ini yang kau mampu untuk melayaninya ? memberikannya sampah ? apa uang yang diberikannya terlalu sedikit ?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini salah satu kakinya menginjak daging milik Jackson.

"aku tidak bertuan.. dan aku hanya pelacur , apa kau pikir ini murah bagi ku hah ?! apa kau .. " Jackson menahan marahnya , air matanya sudah mengalir dan ia menghapusnya dengan kasar. Ia tetap mengambil daging yang utuh dan berjalan pergi.

"ah kau pelacur ? itu mudah.. apa kau ingin jadi pelacur terhormat ?" tanyanya lagi dan menghentikan langkah Jackson.

Hybrid itu menggoyangkan ekornya dan kupingnya ikut bergerak. " apa maksudmu ? mana ada pelacur terhormat ?" meski menyangkal ia tetap tertarik juga mendengarnya. Jackson mengumpat dalam hati.

"jika kau membuang itu dan mengikuti ku , aku akan menjelaskannya." Kini pemuda itu tersenyum sombong dan Jackson menghela nafas.

Jackson menaruh dagingnya dan mendekat kepada orang asing itu. Pemuda asing itu mengeluarkan sebuah rantai kuning emas dan memasang pengaitnya pada collar Jackson. Dan menariknya, berjalan menuju mobil hitam miliknya. Sebuah Hammer ? mobil yang cukup membuat ekor Jackson bergoyang karena riang. "kau menyukai mobil seperti ini ? waw kau keren .." puji Jackson dan pemuda itu menarik tali Jackson untuk masuk kedalam.

"ahh nama mu siapa , tuan ? jika aku boleh tahu ?"

"Arsh Sunshine."

_-o0o-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

~TBC~

Liat review dulu untuk ff aneh bin ajaib ini

Trima kasih untuk mampir membaca

Love ya~


	2. Feel

**=o0o=**

.

.

.

.

 _Yang Jackson ingat sejak datang ke rumah keluarga Wang , mereka memiliki anak tunggal yang temprament. Namanya Wang Casper / Wang Xiao Xiang. Casper sebenarnya baik hanya saja ketika moodnya berubah ia bisa menjadi orang yang benar-benar sadis._

 _Pernah suatu ketika Casper menarik ujung telinganya dan mengguntingnya agar menjadi bercabang tanpa alasan yang jelas._

 _Dan dari Casper juga Jackson belajar bagaimana memuaskan hasrat sex manusia. Yang penuh nafsu dan kasar. Jakson sudah merasakan banyak 'gaya' ketika bermain dengan Casper. Baik dari soft sampai hardcore. Semua akan berakhir dirinya tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari._

 _Berikan selamat pada Casper karena adik kecilnya sangat susah untuk dimanjakan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **=o0o=**

"hey !"

Ars membentak Jackson yang sendari terdiam. Jackson mengerjabkan matanya dan melihat Ars dengan takut. "maaf, apa aku tidak memperhatikan mu ?"

"ck.. aku akan menjelaskan sistem tingkat didalam Pet Doll, ku harap kau tidak berada di tingkat Blue, karena ketika kau ada disana, kau tidak akan dibayar sedikit pun. Mengerti ?" jelas Ars tanpa melihat Jackson, kedua matanya melihat kejalanan dan menemukan mini market. "tunggu disini. Jangan mengacau." Selesai mengatakannya Ars melompat keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam sana.

Jackson menghela nafas dan mengamati interior mobil. Joknya bewarna cokelat dengan bahan kulit yang halus. Dasboard black metalik dan stereo audio yang lumayan mahal. Ia bersyukur dirumahnya dulu, Casper mengoleksi majalah mobil dan majalah itu biasa menjadi alasnya untuk tidur. Saat semua orang sudah tidur biasanya dia akan membaca dan mengagumi gambarnya.

Jackson kemudian memperhatikan luar lagi. jalanan nampak sepi dan gelap. lampu yang ada tidak cukup menerangi. samar terdengar suara gaduh diujung jalan dan Tak lama kemudian matanya tertuju pada sosok hybrid yang berlari , ia nampak tergesa. Dia berbelok ke gang kecil disebelah kanannya dan menabrak tumpukan sampah, hybrid itu jatuh diantara sampah, dibelakangnya ada sekitar 3 anak muda-Jackson bisa tahu melihat dari seragam yang mereka gunakan- yang kemudian menendangi hybrid malang itu dengan brutal.

Jackson segera membuka pintu mobil dan mengamati mereka lebih dekat. "H-hey !" Jackson berteriak lirih bercampur takut. Bagaimana jika ia mencapuri mereka yang ternyata salah satu dari mereka adalah Tuan sang hybrid.

"jika kau maju selangkah saja kesana, maka kau akan kembali merasakan hidup dibalik kardus dan menjilati sperma busuk disisa hidupmu."

Jackson bergidik, ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Ars berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat Ars meraih rantainya dan menariknya dengan kuat , menghempaskannya ke pintu mobil sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "masuk !"

Jackson menunduk , ia menuruti Ars dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Ia masih melihat ke arah hybrid malang itu. suasana didalam mobil terasa menegangkan dan dingin. Ars terdengar menghela nafas dan memukul stir mobilnya. Suara keras itu mengejutkan Jackson.

"apa kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menggangu mereka ? apa kau lupa bagaimana status kaum kalian dihadapan manusia ? kau lupa kenapa kau ada dikardus , Jackson ?" suara Ars terdengar berat dan mengancam.

"maaf.. aku masih ingat hanya saja..aku tidak tahan , Tuan." Ucap Jackson pelan. ia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa takut dan ngeri ketika manusia menyerangnya tanpa alasan. rasanya seperti melihat kematian.

'Tapi , kenapa Ars memarahi ku ? mungkinkah Ars peduli pada ku ? atau karena aku akan menjadi salah satu koleksinya hingga dia tidak ingin aku kena masalah? ah sudahlah jackson.. dia manusia.. tidak ada manusia yang peduli pada hybrid..' Jackson melihat Ars sekilas. pemuda itu kelihatannya masih kesal.

Arsh menghela nafas dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka sampai ke bangunan yang Jackson kenal. Pet doll house. Rumah pelacuran hybrid.

Mereka berdua turun dan pelayan membawa mobil Ars ke parkiran. Ars meraih rantai dileher Jackson. Dan saat Ars membuka pintu, seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka. Jackson melihat kaum hybrid berdiri disana dengan mengenakan choker menyala terang. Hanya ada 4 warna. Jackson juga melihat hybrid yang berdiri disudut ruangan dengan wajah sedihnya , choker yang ia gunakan bewarna biru, mungkin itu yang dijelaskan Ars tadi.

Mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan lebih dalam dan naik lift , mereka menuju lantai 4. Arsh kemudian melepas genggamannya dirantai milik Jackson. "kita ke ruangan ku. Aku akan menjelaskan sistem ditempat ini."

"aku mengerti." Ucap Jackson dan mengikuti kemanapun langkah masuk ke dalam ruangan paling ujung , ada plat hitam bertuliskan dengan tinta emas. 'Choi's Private'

=o0o=

 _ **[Pet doll house]**_

 _ **Bertujuan untuk memanjakan hanya kaum manusia dan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk kaum hybrid yang masih ingin hidup daripada mati mengenaskan dijalanan ataupun menjalani program paksa pemerintah . yaitu suntik mati bagi hybrid yang tidak membayar pajak sebesar 50% dari gaji bagi Hybrid lepas (tidak dibawah asuhan keluarga manusia)**_

 _ **4 tingkatan berlaku disini. Satu diantaranya mutlak tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bahkan biaya pembebasan tidak dijaminkan bisa merubahnya. :**_

 _ **Glory Gold**_

 _ **Tingkat pertama atau VVIH dimana Hybrid bisa menjadi pengurus keperluan dan seleksi kaum hybrid lainnya. Mereka bebas dari pajak pemerintah dan memiliki gaji utuh dari tiap divisi yang ia jalani. Pekerjaan utama tetap dilaksanakan tapi distatus glory gold , mereka biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh satu pemilik tetap dan hukuman untuk hybrid yang ketahuan mencurangi master adalah dijatuhkan ke tingkat 3 bagi master yang melepas kontrak, atau mengikuti kemauan master menggunakan jasa punishment ataupun hukuman yang dilakukan sendiri.**_

 _ **White Diamond**_

 _ **Tingkat kedua dimana berstatus VIH yang kepemilikannya dibatasi 3 maksimal master. Ditingkat ini hybrid hanya perlu membayar seperempat saja dari total pajak. Akan diwajibkan bekerja sebagai divisi pemeriksa tingkat akhir / keempat. Hukuman yang akan diberikan jika hybrid memiliki hubungan lain selain ketiga masternya adalah kurungan selama seminggu dan divisi punishment yang akan memilihkannya.**_

 _ **Emerald Stone**_

 _ **Tingkat ketiga , tidak ada kontrak tetap master dan pet. Namun batasan pelanggan adalah 15 perhari. Ajuan naik tingkat pribadi dengan biaya yang akan ditentukan pihak maser dari Glory Gold dan tentu saja persetujuan dari Ars. Hukuman untuk berhubungan sex diluar gedung adalah jebloskan langsung ke tingkat akhir dengan hukuman punishment selama 2 minggu. Hanya membayar setengah dari total pajak pemerintah. Bekerja penuh sebagai pengurus tingkat akhir baik kesehatan dan laporan ke divisi punishment.**_

 _ **Shappire Blue**_

 _ **Ditingkat ini hybrid adalah sex pet ada pembebasan, pembayaran jaminan, atau apapun yang akan membantu hybrid untuk keluar ataupun naik tingkat. Tidak digaji. Dan bebas biaya pajak. Tinggal didalam dorm. Namun hukuman bagi melarikan diri adalah dimusnahkan. Atau sesuai dengan keputusan Ars.**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

Jackson mengembalikan kertas yang diberikan Ars ke meja. "jadi jika aku masuk kesini, apa status pertama ku ?"

"aku akan memanggil master dari Glory Gold dan White Diamond juga wakil dari punishment. Mereka yang biasanya menyarankan untuk ku." Jawab Ars sembari duduk dikursi. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

Jenuh menunggu Jackson bangkit berdiri dan memperhatikan isi ruangan, cat dinding bewarna abu-abu, interior yang seluruhnya kayu mengkilat dengan karpet empuk bewarna cokelat senada. Sofa bewarna abu-abu dengan meja yang hanya setinggi lutut. Ada lemari buku yang bagus. Jackson mendekat dan memperhatikan buku apa saja yang ada disana. Kebanyakan buku tentang filosofi dan bisnis. Yang berbeda hanya tentang cara melatih vokal. "tuan, apa anda bisa menyanyi ?"

Ars berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan melihat Jackson dengan tatapan tidak suka. "kau banyak bicara. Aku tidak suka."

"maaf, aku hanya.." Jackson berhenti bicara saat melihat Ars bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendekati Jackson dan menyentuh helaian rambut Jackson. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi pucat sang hybrid. Ars mendorong Jackson hingga tersudut di dinding.

"tuan Ars.. anda.." Jackson mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa gugup saat tangan Ars membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Youngjae.. panggil aku Youngjae.." Youngjae tersenyum tipis sambil menatap mata Jackson dengan lembut. Youngjae menarik kepala Jackson untuk mendekat dan mengecup bibir Jackson. Menyapu bibir tipis Jackson dengan lidahnya sebelum melumatnya.

"sshh.." Jackson mendesis saat tangan Youngjae yang masuk kedalam kaosnya dan mengusap lagi punggungnya dengan tangan dinginnya.

Saat Jackson membuka mulutnya Youngjae segera menelusupkan lidahnya. Menggelitik rongga mulut Jackson hingga membuat sang hybridmencengkram kerah pakaian Youngjae dengan gemas.

Saliva mengalir dari mulut Jackson membasahi leher dan tulang dadanya. Youngjae mengalihkan ciumannya dan menyerang leher Jackson mengecupnya dan menghisapnya , meninggalkan bekas hickey kemerahan dibeberapa tempat.

"y-youngjae.. aah.." Jackson terkejut saat Youngjae mengangkat kaosnya dan mencium salah satu nipplenya. Ia merinding saat merasakan Youngjae meniup nipplenya sebelum meraupnya dengan lapar.

"kkh.. " Jackson memeluk kepala Youngjae dengan erat saat gigi Youngjae mengigitnya dengan kuat, dan tangan Youngjae mencubit nipplenya yang lain. Jackson bisa merasakan batangnya terasa panas dan basah karena sentuhan Youngjae.

Youngjae melepas kulumannya dan melihat lagi ke arah Jackson. Wajah hybridnya memerah padam dan tangannya memegangi adik kecilnya sendiri. "kenapa kau menutupinya ?" tanya Youngjae dan menarik kedua tangan Jackson, menguncinya diatas kepala Jackson dan dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi Youngjae memperhatikan milik Jackson yang menggembung dibawah sana.

Youngjae mengecup lagi bibir Jackson yang bengkak dan memerah. Dan meniup lembut telinga Jackson. Sang hybrid mendesah pelan. " _such a whore_.." bisik Youngjae ke telinga Jackson sebelum mengigit telinga berbulu miliknya.

Jackson menggeram menahan sakit ditelinganya dan sakit dihatinya saat Youngjae memanggilnya whore. Dia akui dirinya memang pelacur tapi harga dirinya tidak bisa direndahkan seperti ini. Jackson refleks mendorong Youngjae untuk menjauh. Ia bisa melihat Youngjae tersenyum mengejeknya.

"kenapa ? kau tidak suka , my Whore ?" tanya Youngjae sengit dan meraih rantai dileher Jackson, menariknya kasar. "berlutut !"

Jackson lama terdiam namun akhirnya menurut dan berlutut dilantai, ia melihat Youngjae dari bawah dan rasanya ia tidak percaya , dengan wajah angelic ia bisa menjadi top yang mengerikan seperti ini.

Youngjae menarik lagi rantainya ke atas , menyakiti leher hybridnya. Jackson mengangkat kedua tangannya, melepas sabuk dicelana Youngjae dan menurunkan zippernya. Menarik celana jeans hitam itu kebawah dan mengusap bulge milik Youngjae dari luar boxernya.

Jackson kemudian melirik kearah Youngjae, pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya sambil menutup matanya. Jackson membayangkan akan lebih baik jika mereka bermain sex romantis daripada seperti ini. Jackson melepaskan seluruh boxer Youngjae, meraih adik Youngjae dengan tangannya. Rasanya berat dan panas.

Jackson mengecup tip dicknya sebelum menjilatinya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk melahap seluruh milik Youngjae namun nampaknya ukuran mulutnya kurang besar untuk menampungnya. Jackson mulai memompa kejantanan Youngjae dengan pelan, melumurinya dengan liurnya, dan salah satu tangannya ikut membantunya memijat milik Youngjae.

"aah.. mulutmu sangat hangat Jackson.." desah Youngjae keenakan dan tangan kirinya meremas rambut Jackson dengan lembut.

Jackson menambah tempo kulumannya dan memasukan seluruh milik Youngjae kedalam mulutnya hingga ia tersedak beberapa kali. Youngjae merasakan klimaksnya hampir dekat dan ia dengan cepat menahan kepala Jackson.

Membiarkan hybridnya tersedak ukuran panjang batangnya dan menegak cairan sperma yang meledak didalam tenggorokannya. "telan semuanya Jackson, atau aku akan menghukum mu."

Dengan susah payah Jackson menurut dan menelan apa yang masuk ditenggorokannya meski milik Youngjae masih didalam mulutnya. Youngjae mencabut miliknya dan menarik Jackson , mendorong Jackson hingga tersungkur diatas meja kayu. "lepas pakaian mu sekarang."

Jackson ragu, ia melepas kaosnya, kemudian celana miliknya. Hingga akhirnya ia telanjang bulat didepan Youngjae. pemuda itu meraih lube dilaci meja dan memberikannya pada Jackson. "persiapkan lubang mu sendiri Wang."

"t-tapi.. aku.."

Belum sempat Jackson selesai bicara Youngjae mendorongnya untuk diposisi doggie style. "atau kau mau aku yang mempersiapkan ? baiklah.." Youngjae tersenyum lebar dan mengambil lube dari tangan Jackson.

"tapi jangan berharap lebih." Ucap Youngjae dan melumuri lubang anal Jackson dengan cairan lube. Ia segera memposisikan miliknya didepan lubang itu dan mendorongnya pelan.

"arghhh... p-perihh.. unggh !" Jackson menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh saat merasakan Youngjae menambahkan dua jemarinya untuk ikut masuk dengan kejantanannya.

"aakh..." Jackson memekik kesakitan saat Youngjae dengan kasar menarik rantainya kebelakang dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"ssh.. kau sempit sekali.. padahal kau pelacur murahan , benarkan Jackson.." tanpa mendengar Jackson merintih kesakitan Youngjae masih berusaha menenggelamkan miliknya ke lubang Jackson. "seingatku kau juga baru selessai dipakai kan .. ouch.."

"sshit !" Youngjae dengan hentakan kuat memasukan miliknya seutuhnya dan saat ia menarik jarinya keluar ada jejak darah dijarinya. Ia melihat darah mengalir di paha mulus Jackson. Youngjae melepas rantai dari tangannya dan mencengkram pinggul Jackson dan menghentaknya dengan kuat.

"aah.. Youngjae.. mmh.." Jackson menahan tangisnya saat ,rasanya tubuhnya disobek dan dibakar disaat yang bersamaan.

Youngaje tanpa memperlambat tempo hentakannya , merangkak keatas Jackson dan melumat lidah Jackson, menghisapnya dengan lembut. "apa sangat sakit ?" tanyanya hampir berbisik. Ia kemudian menciumi punggung penuh luka milik Jackson, entah sejak kapan luka itu Jackson miliki. Youngjae meraih tangan Jackson yang mencakar meja kayu , menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. "puaskan dirimu juga Jackson.." ucap Youngjae mengarahkan tangan Jackson ke kejantanannya sendiri. Jackson hanya menggeleng.

Youngjae merasakan klimaksnya dan ia menghentak Jackson dengan pelan sambil merasakan klimaksnya keluar didalam Jackson. Ia mencabut miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Menarik nafas dengan kalap merasakan sensasi nikmat setelah klimaksnya. Jackson ambruk dimeja dan bernafas tersengal.

"haah.. sialan.. " Youngjae bangkit berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kekacauan dibadannya sendiri , cairan sperma miliknya dan darah dari Jackson mengotori kejantanannya. " _like a virgin eh.."_ ucap Youngjae dengan nada mengejek hybridnya.

Selesai mandi ia melihat Jackson yang sepertinya tertidur diatas meja. "hey, bangun. Meja bukan tempat untuk tidur." Ucap Youngjae sambil berlalu dan duduk dikursi miliknya.

Jackson bangkit perlahan. Rasa perih dipantatnya membuatnya ia mendesis kesakitan. Saat dia mencoba bangun pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Dari sana masuk sekitarnya 3 pemuda. Mereka melihat Jackson dengan heran kemudian melihat Youngjae.

"demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya kau mencoba barang jualan kan ?" ucap salah satu pemuda dengan kaca matanya.

"ayolah Jinyoung.. aku hanya bosan .." sinis Youngjae namun tetap sopan, ia menyuruh ketiga tamunya untuk duduk. Youngjae bangkit berdiri dan bersadar dimejanya.

"dia Jinyoung wakil utama dari glory gold. Kihyun dari white diamond dan Wonho divisi punishment. Mereka yang akan memilihkan mu dimana kau akan tinggal." Ucap Youngjae mengenalkan mereka pada Jackson.

Jinyoung bangkit berdiri dan menarik Jackson untuk ikut berdiri. "apa kau bisa melayaniku ?" tanya Jinyoung sambil melepas kaca matanya. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat dileher Jackson. "jika kau bisa, aku bisa memasukan mu ke glory gold." Tawar Jinyoung.

Jackson hanya diam. Tapi kemudian Jinyoung memberikan lumatan dibibirnya dengan lembut hingga membuat Jackson refleks mengangkat tangannya ke pinggang Jinyoung, mendekap Jinyoung dan membalas ciuman dibibirnya. Tangannya yang lain meremas gemas pantat Jinyoung dan menggesekan miliknya ke milik Jinyoung.

"aah .. sungguh agresif.. mmh.." Jinyoung balas melumat bibir jackson dan membiarkan tangan Jackson masuk kebagian bulgenya dan mengusapnya.

"hentikan Park Jinyoung !"

Jinyoung melepas Jackson dan melihat Youngjae dengan seringaian puas. "kenapa ? kau kan tadi meminta saran kan ? uhh.. aku takut sikap cemburu mu ini akan menjebloskannya ke tingkat blue." Ucap Jinyoung sembari membenahi pakaiannya.

"apa maksudmu Jinyoung? yang aku pikirkan adalah Mark ,jika dia tau kau bermain dengan hyrbid lain dan dia cemburu, bukankah malah kau yang akan menghabisinya seperti biasa ? aku hanya tidak ingin aset 30juta won ku kau rusak begitu saja." Sindir Youngjae dan membuat Jinyoung mengumpat.

"menurut mu bagaimana Kihyun ? Wonho ?" tanya Youngjae.

"lebih baik dia ada di Emerald sebagai akan menghubungi Yugyeom untuk kesini dan membawanya pergi, dan menyuruh salah satu blue untuk menyiapkan kamar di Emerald." Ucap Kihyun dan membuat Youngjae mengangguk.

"aku juga setuju dengan Kihyun.. sebagai punishment aku lebih leluasa di Emerald karena memang area ku disana. lagian Emerald tempat yang cocok untuk hybrid yang baru pertama kali masuk kesini.". tambah Wonho sambil memperhatikan Jackson yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Youngjae tersenyum tipis dan menyuruh mereka keluar. Tapi Jinyoung tidak berniat keluar.

"kabarnya Jaebum mengacau di bagian blue. Dia terus saja menyiksa dan kau tau dia memperkosa hybrid tidak bersalah dibawah sana. Kau salah memasukannya ke bagian punishment." Ucap Jinyoung yang kemudian duduk dimeja dekat dengan Youngjae.

"apa urusan ku. Sudah bagus dia disana daripada ku taruh bagian blue. Bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan bdsm disana karena tingkahnya." Sinis Youngjae sambil melihat Jinyoung yang sekarang tertawa.

"jangan lupa, dia begitu karena kau yang mengacaukannya. Apa sampai sekarang kau tidak merindukannya ? dia yang pernah kau sukai itu ?" Jinyoung menepuk kepala Youngjae dan berjalan keluar.

Jackson yang mendengarkan cerita itu menjadi merasa aneh. Jadi Youngjae pernah jatuh cinta pada hybrid ?lalu apa alasannya membuangnya ke divisi punishment ?

"kau pergilah mandi, ada pakaian ku disana , pakai saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya." Ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk pakaian Jackson yang kotor dibawah sana. Jackson mengangguk dan kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

"Im Jaebum ya.. nama yang memang pernah ku rindukan.." guman Youngjae kemudian menghela nafas berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=o0o=**

 _ **Hi everyone**_

 _ **Aih maaf untuk lama update ff ini**_

 _ **Author sudah berusaha keras melanjutkan hampir semua ff yang ngadat**_

 _ **give me review.. ok...**_

 _ **thanks..**_


	3. Understand me

_Jackson_ _menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. ia melihat lemari putih dan membukanya. kebanyakan hanya kaos dan celana training panjang. dari aroma yang ia cium. semua ini milik youngjae._

 _"aku hanyalah pet terhormat. tidak lebih. setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tidur dibalik kardus. dan tuan Youngjae.. adalah pemilik tempat ini. tapi aku ..." Jackson menyalakan kran shower. merasakan air dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang lengket._

 _"setidaknya aku ingin ada seseorang yang melihatku bukan sebagai pelacur."_

.

.

.

.

.

.-o0o-.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama untuk Jackson adalah mengikuti kemana Kihyun membawanya, Kihyun adalah master utama di Emerald. Jackson dibawa ke lantai atas. Mereka sekarang ada di lantai Emerald atau lantai 2. lantai Glory gold dilantai 5. Dan dilantai 6 adalah milik Youngjae. atau Ars. begitu mereka memanggilnya.

"sebenarnya ditingkat ini kau tidak harus tinggal di dorm. biasanya kamu dibawa pergi oleh master ke rumahnya. tapi sejauh ini tidak ada hybrid di status ini yang cukup bodoh untuk mencoba kabur." jelas Kihyun ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari lift.

Saat sampai di ruang tengah . tempat itu seperti hotel kelas atas. sesuai dengan namanya, Glory Gold, dekorasinya bewarna kuning emas, putih kecoklatan dan beberapa patung dewa yunani menghiasi di tiap sudut.

Mereka melewati kamar yang ditiap pintu masuknya dihias para patung malaikat. Kihyun membuka salah satu pintu kamar dan Jackson merasa takjub. Dia melihat ruangannya sangat luas. dengan fasilitas lengkap. tv. kulkas dan dapur lengkap dengan mini bar.

Disana ada dua ekor hybrid. Yang satu hybrid golden dan satu labrador. fisik mereka terlihat mirip hanya saja hybrid golden memiliki telinga anjing yang panjang dan bewarna kekuningan juga fisiknya yang terlihat biasa dengan gerakannya yang lembut.

Sedangkan yang labrador memiliki fisik lebih tegap dan telinga runcing. Gerakannya lebih semangat daripada yang satu dan dia berbulu putih. Jackson sedikit terkejut saat menyadari jika mereka adalah kembar. Mereka berdua menghampiri Kihyun dengan tersenyum. "master Kihyun.. apa kau mencari master kami ?" tanya sang labrador.

"oh kwangmin.. aku hanya mengenalkan dia pada tempat ini."ucap Kihyun sambil menepuk kepala Jackson. "memang sungjae sedang pergi ?" tanyanya lagi.

"ne.. master sedang ada masalah dengan salah satu temannya. sepertinya ia tidak akan pulang. youngmin takut sekali.." jelas Kwangmin sambil menunjuk hybrid yang bermata sembab. Namanya adalah Youngmin.

"baiklah.. ah kenalkan.. dia Jackson. dia akan ada di Emerald.. " ucap Kihyun mengenalkan mereka pada Jackson.

"hai.. Kwangmin.. Youngmin.." sapa Jackson dan kedua hybrid itu tersenyum.

"hai.. Jackson.. kuharap kau segera mendapat master yang baik.. okey.." Youngmin mengulurkan tangannya dan Jackson membalas tangan Youngmin.

Mereka kemudian menuju lantai 4 tempat dimana White diamond berada. ketika lift terbuka. suasana menjadi serba putih dan hiasan yang mencolok adalah patung kristal dengan hiasan,lampu yang sangat mewah.

"tingkat dua.. white.. kau harus didorm. karena kepemilikan adalah tiga master. jadi agar adil adalah tetap tinggal dorm atau jika para master setuju dan sesuai dengan keputusan Ars maka pet diperbolehkan keluar dari dorm. sepertinya beberapa masih bekerja.. tandanya adalah itu.." Kihyun menunjuk lampu yang ada diatas pintu. "jika mereka free lampu adalah putih. jika sedang kerja adalah hitam. kau mengerti ?"

"ya.. aku mengerti." jawab Jackson.

"ah sepertinya Changkyun sedang free.. " Kihyun menuju kamar yang paling pojok dan membukanya. kamarnya tidak terlalu besar. namun terkesan mewah. dengan interior serba putih.

Changkyun. seekor hybrid kucing russian blue. kupingnya bewarna abu-abu kebiruan dengan matanya bewarna hijau jernih. Dia mengeong ketika melihat Kihyun.

"aw.. hyung..!" Changkyun langsung memeluk erat Kihyun dan mengeluarkan suara khas saat Kihyun membelai punggungnya.

"bagaimana kabar mu ? kemana master mu ?" tanya Kihyun saat Changkyun turun dari pelukannya.

"Hanbin sedang show.. kedua master yang lain melepasku.. dan apa kau tau.. Jooheon hyung masuk ke punishment karena ketahuan saat dia making love dengan master lain.. Wonho hyung sangat kecewa saat tau Jaebum yang menanganinya." cerita Changkyun dan wajahnya berubah sangat sedih. Kihyun hanya diam dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia menepuk kepala Changkyun. "jika ini perbuatan Jaebum untuk mengacau maka aku harus melaporkan ini pada Ars.."

"aku akan melihatmya setelah ini. baiklah aku,pergi dulu." Kihyun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju lift. Jackson juga ikut bergegas.

lantai 3 adalah bar atau tempat masuk pertama kali saat Jackson datang. Jadi mereka turun ke lantai 2 dimana Emerald stone berada. ketika lift terbuka. suasana bewarna hijau mengkilat dengan corak abstrak cokelat. begitu juga dengan interiornya. Hiasannya hanya sebuah vas krsytal hijau besar yang mewah.

kamar Jackson ada ujung kiri dan Kihyun tidak menuju kamarnya. mereka menuju kamar paling depan. Kihyun membukanya dan menemui hybrid yang tengah terlelap di bawah sinar matahari. ruangannya kecil namun yang membuat menarik adalah kaca besar yang menghadap luar secara penuh. sejujurnya hanya itu hiburan jackaon setelah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Shownu.. bangun.. Jooheon dia.. ada di punishment.. hybrid kelinci itu tidak tahan dengan kurungan.. bagaimana ini.. dia bisa mati.. dia ditangan Jaebum..." ucapan Kihyun langsung terpotong setelah Shownu. hybrid rubah itu memeluknya dengan erat. hybrid itu nampak berusaha menenangkan Kihyun.

"aku sudah tau.. tenanglah.. master.. dia akan baik-baik saja. dan dia dibawah pengawasan Wonho.. "

"tapi .. aku tidak kuat melihatnya.. Jaebum sedang masa birahi kau tahu. bahkan untuk spesiesnya masanya tidak sebentar.." Kihyun seperti merengek kesal.

"hey master.. sebentar lagi jam ku bekerja.. kita akan bicara lagi nanti . okey... tenanglah.." selesai mengucapkannya shownu mencium kening Kihyun.

Kihyun tersenyum pahit dan menepuk kepala Shownu. "baiklah.. tunggu sebentar lagi. aku akan segera membawamu ke Glod atau Diamond . Shownu .. kita akan segera bahagia.. " Kihyun bangkit berdiri dan mencium bibir plum Shownu dan keluar.

Jackson memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang siapakah Jaebum dan kenapa dia seperti sumber masalah. tapi. dia memilih diam. Karena bertanya pada Kihyun sekarang bukan hal yang tepat. Apalagi dia juga tidak penting.

Mereka kemudian turun ke lantai 1 . Dimana menyambung dengan parkiran mobil. disini adalah tempat divisi punishment.

"ketua disini adalah Wonho dengan wakil Yugyeom . tapi sepertinya Jaebum yang lebih berkuasa disini. jadi berhati-hatilah ketika kau menemukan hybrid serigala. dia paling susah untuk ditenangkan jika sudah menggeram. kau paham itu Jackson." jelas Kihyun dan membuka pintu bewarna biru navy.

Saat pintu terbuka disana beberapa hybrid berwajah tegas dengan seragam navy blue menjaga disana. Beberapa manusia kebanyakan seliweran membawa berkas.

"oh,Kihyun.. Jackson.. apa kalian belum,selesai tour ?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan tergesa menghampiri mereka. Dia adalah Wonho. Ia membaca raut wajah penuh khawatir milik Kihyun." Jooheon ada di sel 9. kau bisa melihatnya." jelas Wonho. dan Kihyun segera berjalan meninggalkan Jackson dan masuk kedalam ruangan bersama Wonho.

Hybrid husky itu kemudian melihat dua hybrid lainnya yang menjaga pintu tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia berdiri diam disana sampaiseorang manusia berjalan keluar. Jackson segera menunduk. Manusia itu mendekati Jackson. Jackson melihat manusia itu menyimpan banyak borgol dipinggangnya. "ada apa ? kau dihukum ?" tanya manusia itu.

"tidak. aku sedang,tour dengan master Kihyun,tapi sepertinya dia ada urusan jadi aku menunggu disini." jelas Jackson. dan manusia itu mengangguk.

"lanjutkan dengan ku saja. Aku Yugyeom. wakil disini. Kemarilah akan ku tunjukan selnya." Ucap Yugyeom dan Jackson,mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yugyeom,membuka lagi pintu besar bewarna navy blue. dan terlihatlah sel ruang yang bermacam macam.

"bagian punishment hanya 5 sel. setiap sel dipegang oleh 6 eksekutor. 3 manusia dan 3 kalian. lalu 4 healer , mereka yang akan membereskan kekacauan yang diterima hybrid yang dihukum. setahuku yang paling parah adalah mereka tidak bisa bicara selama 3 minggu. tapi jika itu hukuman dari ku mungkin mereka hanya akan trauma membuka mata mereka. dan tidak hanya hukuman secara sex yang diberikan. kadang kami benar-benar menguliti kulit tangan mereka. jadi berhati-hati..."kekeh yugyeom. sambil melihat Jackson yang pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"apalagi ada Jaebummie.. dia akan memperkosa mu sampai kau tidak ingat rasanya duduk dengan pantatmu.." Yugyeom tertawa keras.

"oh shut up Kim Yugyeom.. " Kihyun yang sudah kembali menarik Jackson untuk mendekat padanya. "kau menakutinya. aku jamin dia tidak akan jatuh kesini. tapi kau harus ingat . karena kau di Emerald larangan adalah sex diluar dorm kalian. jika kau diperkosa kau akan masuk kesini. atau kau dibayar ditempat lain itupun akan dihitung sebagai kecurangan. kau harus ingat itu !" ucap Kihyun memperingatkan. dan Jackson mengangguk cepat.

"sekarang kita ke blue shappire.. " Kihyun kemudian keluar ruangan dan sekarang Wonho ikut tour mereka. Saat mereka membuka pintu lift. teriakan. lolongan dan berbagai macam suara saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

tidak ada kamar dan setiap ranjang terpisah dengan tirai. mereka kebanyakan diikat diranjang mereka. entah tangan . leher ataupun kaki. Beberapa diantara mereka memakai gag ball dengan liur menetes kemana-mana bersamaan dengan geraman liar.

"beberapa ada yang gila. karena kau tau, begitu kau masuk tidak ada jaminan kau bisa keluar." jelas Kihyun. "bahkan Ars tidak akan membiarkan Blue naik tingkat."

Jackson melihat dengan jelas adegan sex tidak terhormat diterima oleh hybrid itu. bahkan untuk hybrid betina. tidak ada belas kasihan. saat Jackson mengalihkan pandangannya ia melihat Wonho berdiri disalahsatu sisi ranjang. ia mengusap kepala salah satu hybrid sambil menangis disampingnya.

"kenapa dengan ketua Wonho ?" tanya Jackson. Kihyun menghela nafas.

"hybrid jerapah itu.. dia Hyungwoon. mantan pet Wonho dari White Diamond tapi dia ketahuan kabur dari. katanya dia menemukan pelanggan yang menyimpan sahabatnya ketika dia dipanti penampungan. dia berusaha mencarinya. Namun Ars menganggap bahwa tindakan Hyungwon adalah sengaja dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam Blue." Jelas Kihyun dan Jackson mengangguk.

"hey .. dia sudah mati !"

Jackson membulatkan matanya melihat beberapa pekerja dari punishment mendatangi ranjang ditengah dan disana seekor hybrid burung angsa tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia mati. "d-dia benar benar ma..mati ?" tanya Jackson pada Kihyun dan dia mengangguk.

"disini adalah pembuangan. Ketika kau mati, mereka akan menjadikan abu mu sebagai pupuk." Ucap Kihyun dan membuat Jackson menggeleng.

"dan ini kebijakan Ars ?" tanya Jackson dan Kihyun sekali lagi mengangguk.

Jackson menghela nafas di meninggalkan Kihyun dan berlari menuju lift. Ia menuju kantor Youngjae. para serketaris menahannya. Namun langsung diterobos oleh Jackson. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat Youngjae tengah membaca filenya dengan tenang.

"Jackson ? lancang sekali kau datang tanpa ku panggil!" Youngjae membentaknya dan membuat Jackson sedikit takut. Namun ia harus berani bertanya.

"apa tingkat Blue harus seperti itu ? apa kau memberi mereka makan dan obat ?" tanya Jackson dan mendekati Youngjae. dia hampir menangis mengingat hybrid angsa yang mati dihadapannya tadi dan manusia yang memakai tubuhnya memanggil tim pembersih seolah mahluk didepannya adalah sex toys.

Youngjae hanya diam dan berdiri. Ia membenahi kaca mata yang ia gunakan. "berlutut."

"a-aku belum selesai.. tuan Ars.. kau bilang akan sedikit menghargai kaum kami kan.. tapi kau sendiri menjadikan mereka seperti sex toys kan ? apa maksud mu tuan ?" Jackson melangkah mundur saat Youngjae mendekatinya.

"jangan membuat ku menyuruh mu dua kali , Wang." Youngjae menatap nyalang Jackson. Pemuda hybrid itu menangis dan berlutut di kedua kakinya.

Youngjae mendekat dan mencengkram surai Jackson.

"aku akan menghukum mu, karena tingkah kurang ajar ini. Kau mengerti ?" Youngjae menyentak kepala Jackson untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Jackson menggeleng dan ia mengigit bibirnya.

"jika aku mati, apa abu ku juga akan tuan jadikan pupuk ?" air mata Jackson mengalir saat menanyakan itu. dan Youngjae mengusap air matanya.

"makanya jangan sampai kau jatuh ke sana." Youngjae tertawa dan menepuk pipi Jackson dengan keras beberapa kali hingga pipinya bewarna kemerahan. Air matanya yang mengalir membuat tepukan dipipinya semakin menyengat kulitnya.

Youngjae menghempas kepala Jackson ke bawah dan menuju mejanya. Mengangkat telepon dan menelfon seseorang. "panggilkan divisi punishment, ne , dan Kihyun."

Selesai itu Youngjae duduk lagi di kursinya.

"aturan ku untuk Blue sudah ku anggap tepat. Jackson. Aku menyaring mereka dari Emerald namun jika mereka tidak bisa diatur dan melawan. Maka yang terbaik adalah di Blue. Jika mereka mati itu adalah takdir mereka. Tapi kadang jika mereka melewati test yang diadakan dan mereka lolos , mereka akan kembali ke Emerald. Itu sebabnya ruangan kalian lebih banyak daripada yang lain." Jelas Youngjae dan membuat Jackson mengangguk.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Kihyun melihat Jackson yang berlutut dilantaii dengan kaget. "kau disini ? apa yang kau lakukan ? ini hari pertama mu !" bentak Kihyun dan pemuda disebelah Kihyun masuk. Dia memakai seragam navy blue dan itu bagian punishment. Dan Jackson yakin mereka berdua hampir mirip.

"ah Leo.. Leo.. kau yang datang.. bisa bawa dia ke sel ? tolong buat satu video promosi. Dia anak baru di Emerald. Tapi berikan sedikit hukuman ne." Youngjae tersenyum manis dan membuat Kihyun semakin kaget.

"apa dia mengacau ?" tanya Kihyun dan Youngjae tertawa.

"tentu saja." Ucap Youngjae dengan tersenyum.

Leo menarik Jackson untuk berdiri dan sebelum mereka menghilang Youngjae memanggil Leo. "apakah hukuman Ravi sudah selesai ? ku baca dari sini, master nya, Bobby kim sengaja menaruhnya di Blue selama 2 bulan. Ini hari keberapa ?"

Leo berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. "sebenarnya , saya sebagai Master kedua dari Ravi menolak. Tapi mengingat dia adalah pemilik saham disini saya harus menurut seperti yang anda sarankan tuan Ars. Mengalah daripada melawan." Sinis Leo dan kemudian menampilkan senyum muaknya . "ini baru berjalan satu bulan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NEXT ?


End file.
